


Unexpected

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x10 AU world.</p><p>"Well, you didn't give me a number to reach you," Alec said. "And I wanted to see you again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: AU Malec hook up at the party and Mangus believes it to be a one time thing, so he is surprised when Alec comes in a week later for a Tarot reading.

Magnus heard a knock on the door and set Chairman Meow down on the couch before walking over to the door and opened it, only to be surprised by who was on the other side. His cheeks flushed and he had to look away as memories of the party at the institute earlier that week flashed through his mind.

"Alexander," Magnus said, looking back up at the man. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I saw your commercial, and thought I would stop by for a reading," Alec replied. "May I come in?"

Magnus stepped aside and Alec walked in, looking around the loft. "I didn't take you for someone who believed in Tarot readings. Do you want a drink? I have water, or tea."

"Water please," Alec said, walking over to the table where Magnus did his readings. As he sat down, he yelped when Church swiped at him and ran out from under the table with a hiss.

Magnus' eyes went wide. "Are you okay? He doesn't really like company. I'm so sorry." He was aware that he was rambling, but found he couldn't stop. "I am so, so sorry."

Alec smiled. "It's okay. I grew up around cats." He accepted the water bottle from Magnus and looked down at the cards spread out on the table. "I have to admit. I've never had a reading before."

Magnus sat down across from him and picked the cards back up, putting them back with the rest of the stack. "Most people who come here have never had one." He shuffled the deck a couple of times before setting it aside. "So, you saw my commercial and decided to come get one?"

"Well, you didn't give me a number to reach you," Alec said. "And I wanted to see you again."

Magnus blinked a couple of times. "You-you did?"

Alec nodded. "You sound surprised."

"Too be honest, I thought it was a one time thing," Magnus mumbled, looking away. 

"If that's all you were interested in, but I have a feeling that you were interested in more," Alec said. "Am I right?"

Magnus blushed. "I umm-I-" At that moment, Chairman Meow jumped up on the table and head bumped Alec. He smiled softly as he watched Alec pet him. "Well you have the Chairman's approval, and I don't date anyone my cat doesn't approve of."

"So that's a yes then?"

Magnus smiled and picked the deck back up, shuffling the cards again. "Let's see what the cards have to say."


End file.
